Text Me
by Atuliel
Summary: AH/AU. After Lucky's unfortunate death, Elizabeth and Jason are forced to contemplate their next step.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All belongs to _General Hospital_ creators and writers.

* * *

July 14, 2009 at 4:56 pm

Elizabeth's House

"To: JM

From: EW

Lucky died. This changes nothing."

* * *

July 14, 2009 at 5:02 pm

Jason's Penthouse

"To: EW

From: JM

I'm sorry. Are you okay? Can I do anything? How did it happen? (I knew it wouldn't.)

P.S. I thought you were saying "ew" to me at first. And I wondered if you were ewing me, or Lucky, or Lucky dying."

* * *

July 14, 2009 at 5:07 pm

Elizabeth's House

"To: JM

From: EW

"I'm okay. Lucky ran headfirst into a door. The doctors couldn't do anything.

P.S. Haha Nope, just my initials. I can put the 'I' in there if it'll make you feel better."

* * *

July 14, 2009 at 5:21 pm

Jason's Penthouse

"To: EW

From: JM

Sorry for the wait. I had to get rid of Carly. I always knew something stupid like that would kill him.

P.S. It'd be better if you could change the 'W' to an 'M.'"

* * *

July 14, 2009 at 5:26 pm

Elizabeth's House

"To: JM

From: EIW

That's okay. But I told you, this doesn't change anything. It's still too dangerous."

* * *

July 14, 2009 at 5:27 pm

Jason's Penthouse

"To: EIW

From: JM

Isn't that usually my line?"

* * *

July 14, 2009 at 5:29 pm

Elizabeth's House

"To: JM

From: EIW

Yes. But I'm stealing your thunder."

* * *

July 14, 2009 at 5:32 pm

Jason's Penthouse

"To: EIW

From: JM

Oh, I feel the burn."

* * *

July 14, 2009 at 5:32 pm

Elizabeth's House

"To: JM

From: EIW

:P"

* * *

July 14, 2009 at 5:37 pm

Jason's Penthouse

"To: EIW

From: JM

It's a shame about Lucky, though. I always wished I could beat him up before he died."

* * *

July 14, 2009 at 5:40 pm

Elizabeth's House

"To: JM

From: EIW

You mean the time he attacked you with a knife doesn't count?"

* * *

July 14, 2009 at 5:42 pm

Jason's Penthouse

"To: EIW

From: JM

Oh, so you finally admit that HE attacked ME?

P.S. No, it doesn't count."

* * *

July 14, 2009 at 5:45 pm

Elizabeth's House

"To: JM

From: EIW

Duh. You're not psycho like he was.

P.S. Why not?"

* * *

July 14, 2009 at 5:48 pm

Jason's Penthouse

"To: EIW

From: JM

Haha True. Because I didn't attack him. I wanted to attack him."

* * *

July 14, 2009 at 5:51 pm

Elizabeth's House

"To: JM

From: EIW

Lol Why?"

* * *

July 14, 2009 at 5:55 pm

Jason's Penthouse

"To: EIW

From: JM

Because he was an asshole. He didn't treat you right. I wanted to beat him into a pulp."

* * *

July 14, 2009 at 5:58 pm

Elizabeth's House

"To: JM

From: EIW

I hope that's not his eulogy. Please don't speak at his funeral. ;) Besides, that's a little mean to the man who took care of your son.

P.S. Even though it would've been freakin' hilarious."

* * *

July 14, 2009 at 6:03 pm

Jason's Penthouse

"To: EIW

From: JM

Haha Glad you agree. ;)"

* * *

July 14, 2009 at 6:04 pm

Elizabeth's House

"To: JM

From: EIW

:)"

* * *

July 14, 2009 at 9:03 pm

Elizabeth's House

"To: JM

From: EIW

Good night!"

* * *

July 14, 2009 at 9:05 pm

Jason's Penthouse

"To: EIW

From: JM

Sweet dreams."

* * *

July 16, 2009 at 8:03 pm

Elizabeth's House

"To: JM

From: EIW

I miss sex."

* * *

July 16, 2009 at 8:06 pm

Sonny's Office

"To: EIW

From: JM

Haha Me, too."

* * *

July 16, 2009 at 8:07 pm

Sonny's Office

"To: EIW

From: JM

I guess it doesn't make not seeing you any harder than it already is, though.

P.S. Actually, it does. And it makes walking an issue."

* * *

July 16, 2009 at 8:09 pm

Elizabeth's House

"To: JM

From: EIW

Lol You're bad. ;)"

* * *

July 16, 2009 at 8:12 pm

Sonny's Office

"To: EIW

From: JM

Bad and bored."

* * *

July 16, 2009 at 8:13 pm

Elizabeth's House

"To: JM

From: EIW

Aw, why? :("

* * *

July 16, 2009 at 8:15 pm

Sonny's Office

"To: EIW

From: JM

Sonny is talking."

* * *

July 16, 2009 at 8:18 pm

Elizabeth's House

"To: JM

From: EIW

Lol And he hasn't noticed you texting?"

* * *

July 16, 2009 at 8:21 pm

Sonny's Office

"To: EIW

From: JM

I'm sneaky. ;) (And he hasn't looked away from the mirror long enough to notice.)"

* * *

July 16, 2009 at 8:22 pm

Elizabeth's House

"To: JM

From: EIW

Lol :D"

* * *

July 16, 2009 at 8:24 pm

Sonny's Office

"To: EIW

From: JM

I'm kind of hoping he'll notice and fire me."

* * *

July 16, 2009 at 8:27 pm

Elizabeth's House

"To: JM

From: EIW

The thrill of mobstering gone or something?"

* * *

July 16, 2009 at 8:30 pm

Sonny's Office

"To: EIW

From: JM

That died around the time I started having to deal with more of Sonny's whores (aka Courtney, Sam)."

* * *

July 16, 2009 at 8:32 pm

Elizabeth's House

"To: JM

From: EIW

I could see where the orange glow would kill it."

* * *

July 16, 2009 at 8:33 pm

Sonny's Office

"To: EIW

From: JM

And the manly muscles. *shudder*"

* * *

July 16, 2009 at 8:34 pm

Elizabeth's House

"To: JM

From: EIW

The greasy skin."

* * *

July 16, 2009 at 8:35 pm

Sonny's Office

"To: EIW

From: JM

The slightly oversized head."

* * *

July 16, 2009 at 8:36 pm

Elizabeth's House

"To: JM

From: EIW

The crazy arm gestures. :D"

* * *

July 16, 2009 at 8:37 pm

Sonny's Office

"To: EIW

From: JM

The banshee voice. :P"

* * *

July 16, 2009 at 8:38 pm

Elizabeth's House

"To: JM

From: EIW

Lol :D"

* * *

July 16, 2009 at 8:51 pm

Jason's Penthouse

"To: EIW

From: JM

I don't know why I liked her."

* * *

July 16, 2009 at 8:53 pm

Elizabeth's House

"To: JM

From: EIW

Me, either."

* * *

July 16, 2009 at 8:56 pm

Jason's Penthouse

"To: EIW

From: JM

Maybe I was drugged."

* * *

July 16, 2009 at 9:00 pm

Elizabeth's House

"To: JM

From: EIW

Hey, no stealing my excuse! There is no way I obsessed over Lucky all those years without some kind of hallucinogen."

* * *

July 16, 2009 at 9:02 pm

Jason's Penthouse

"To: EIW

From: JM

Lol Then what's my excuse?"

* * *

July 16, 2009 at 9:05 pm

Elizabeth's House

"To: JM

From: EIW

Brain damage. That's your excuse for everything. We should actually get that checked out…."

* * *

July 16, 2009 at 9:07 pm

Jason's Penthouse

"To: EIW

From: JM

Lol Oh, right. :)"

* * *

July 16, 2009 at 9:13 pm

Elizabeth's House

"To: JM

From: EIW

The boys are at my grams'. Maybe I could take care of that walking problem. I AM a certified nurse."

* * *

July 16, 2009 at 9:15 pm

Jason's Penthouse

"To: EIW

From: JM

:D Sounds good to me."

* * *

July 16, 2009 at 9:16 pm

Elizabeth's House

"To: JM

From: EIW

Safehouse?"

* * *

July 16, 2009 at 9:17 pm

Jason's Penthouse

"To: EIW

From: JM

How about the studio?"

* * *

July 16, 2009 at 9:19 pm

Elizabeth's House

"To: JM

From: EIW

What is your obsession with that place?"

* * *

July 16, 2009 at 9:25 pm

Jason's Penthouse

"To: EIW

From: JM

First of all, it's closer. Second of all, we spent a lot of time there together. Third, it's where I fell in love with you. And fourth, Bastard, Shithead, and Jackass all had sex with you there."

* * *

July 16, 2009 at 9:27 pm

Elizabeth's House

"To: JM

From: EIW

Lol I see. Studio it is, then. See you soon."

* * *

July 17, 2009 at 12:56 am

Elizabeth's Studio

"To: JM

From: EIW

I like you."

* * *

July 17, 2009 at 12:58 am

Elizabeth's Studio

"To: EIW

From: JM

:D I like you, too."

* * *

July 17, 2009 at 1:01 am

Elizabeth's Studio

"To: JM

From: EIW

I'll like you even more if you do that thing again."

* * *

July 17, 2009 at 1:03 am

Elizabeth's Studio

"To: EIW

From: JM

Which thing?"

* * *

July 17, 2009 at 1:04 am

Elizabeth's Studio

"To: JM

From: EIW

You know which one."

* * *

July 17, 2009 at 1:04 am

Elizabeth's Studio

"To: EIW

From: JM

:D"

* * *

July 17, 2009 at 4:45 am

Elizabeth's House

"To: JM

From: EIW

XOXO"

* * *

July 17, 2009 at 4:46 am

Jason's Penthouse

"To: EIW

From: JM

XXXXOOOO"

* * *

July 17, 2009 at 3:22 pm

The Warehouse

"To: EIW

From: JM

Did you change my ringtone?"

* * *

July 17, 2009 at 3:25 pm

General Hospital

"To: JM

From: EIW

Your old one was boring. And if I have to listen to it ring every two seconds, I think I should be able to enjoy it."

* * *

July 17, 2009 at 3:26 pm

The Warehouse

"To: EIW

From: JM

Lol :D Then you have to change yours, too."

* * *

July 17, 2009 at 3:28 pm

General Hospital

"To: JM

From: EIW

Mine does NOT ring as much as yours."

* * *

July 17, 2009 at 3:30 pm

The Warehouse

"To: EIW

From: JM

Not quite, but it still rings. And if I have to listen to 'Money Honey' by Lady Gaga every time my phone rings, then you have to listen to something equally disturbing."

* * *

July 17, 2009 at 3:33 pm

General Hospital

"To: JM

From: EIW

HA! So you DO know who Lady Gaga is. :D"

* * *

July 17, 2009 at 3:34 pm

The Warehouse

"To: EIW

From: JM

NOW I do. Do you listen to this with J&C?"

* * *

July 17, 2009 at 3:38 pm

General Hospital

"To: JM

From: EIW

I think my children were traumatized enough with the druggie and his streetwalker of a girlfriend without me listening to LG around them."

* * *

July 17, 2009 at 3:39 pm

The Warehouse

"To: EIW

From: JM

Did you call Sam that when I went out with her?"

* * *

July 17, 2009 at 3:41 pm

General Hospital

"To: JM

From: EIW

Not out loud."

* * *

July 17, 2009 at 3:42 pm

The Warehouse

"To: EIW

From: JM

Haha :D"

* * *

July 17, 2009 at 3:45 pm

General Hospital

"To: JM

From: EIW

Crap, Piph looks pissed. TTYL."

* * *

July 18, 2009 at 5:03 pm

Carly's House

"To: EIW

From: JM

You're adorable."

* * *

July 19, 2009 at 10:34 am

General Hospital

"To: JM

From: EIW

I love you."

* * *

July 19, 2009 at 2:54 pm

Sonny's Office

"To: EIW

From: JM

Thinking of you (now and always)."

* * *

July 19, 2009 at 5:15 pm

Elizabeth's House

"To: JM

From: EIW

I don't like 'IW.' I wanna be 'IM.'"

* * *

July 19, 2009 at 5:17 pm

Kelly's

"To: EIW

From: JM

I thought nothing could change."

* * *

July 19, 2009 at 5:19 pm

Elizabeth's House

"To: JM

From: EIW

You still believe what comes out of my mouth after years and years of 'Lucky, Lucky, Lucky'?"

* * *

July 19, 2009 at 5:20 pm

Kelly's

"To: EIW

From: JM

Lol :) I always figure you'll let me know if you're lying."

* * *

July 19, 2009 at 5:23 pm

Elizabeth's House

"To: JM

From: EIW

Good, cause I mean it when I say 'always.'"

* * *

July 19, 2009 at 5:26 pm

Kelly's

"To: EIW

From: JM

I never doubted you. :)"

* * *

July 19, 2009 at 5:27 pm

Elizabeth's House

"To: JM

From: EIW

I love you."

* * *

July 19, 2009 at 5:28 pm

Kelly's

"To: EIW

From: JM

I love you, too."

* * *

July 25, 2009 at 11:03 pm

General Hospital

"To: JM

From: EIM

I'm free for lunch. Text me back."


End file.
